Liliput
LiLiPUT were a Swiss female post-punk band active from 1978 to 1983, initially known as Kleenex, who sang songs in English and German. The group formed in Zurich, Switzerland in 1978 under the name Kleenex, with a line-up of Regula Sing (vocals), Marlene Marder (Marlene Marti, guitar), Klaudia Schiff (Klaudia Schifferle, bass, vocals), and Lislot Ha (Lieselotte Hafner, drums). After releasing an EP in Switzerland, the band were signed by Rough Trade Records and released their debut single "Ain't You" in November 1978. In early 1979, Sing left the group and was replaced by Chrigle Freund who was later replaced by Astrid Spirit (Astrid Spirig). Second single "You" was their last under the Kleenex name as the threat of legal action by Kimberly-Clark in 1979 prompted a change of name to LiLiPUT (Kleenex being a proprietary brand in Switzerland). The band released two further singles, both of which were hits on the UK Indie Chart, before releasing their first, self-titled album in 1982. A second album, Some Songs, was released in December 1983, by which time the band had split up. Links To Peel Then known as Kleenex, the band released their first single, "Ain’t You”, in November 1978. The response was such that the first pressing sold out in weeks. A copy of the EP managed to get to John Peel, who fell in love with it and played it over and over for his radio listeners. Peel continued playing their tracks when record companies released compilation of the band's music after they split. Shows Played ;1978 *31 October 1978: Ain’t You (EP) Sunrise (under the name of Kleenex) *01 November 1978: Hedi’s Head (7”) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *02 November 1978: Ain’t You (EP) Sunrise (under the name of Kleenex) *08 November 1978: Nice (EP) Sunrise (under the name of Kleenex) *13 November 1978: Ain’t You (EP) Sunrise (under the name of Kleenex) *21 November 1978: Hedi’s Head (7”) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *29 November 1978: Ain’t You (EP) Sunrise (under the name of Kleenex) *11 December 1978: Hedi's Head (untitled EP) Kleenex (under the name of Kleenex) ;1979 *10 January 1979: Hedi's Head (Single) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *17 January 1979: Ain’t You (7”) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *05 April 1979: You (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *05 April 1979: Ü (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *19 April 1979: You (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *30 April 1979: Ü (Friendly Side) (single) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *14 May 1979: You (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) *18 December 1979: Ain’t You (7”) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) ;1980 *30 June 1980: Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 *02 July 1980: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *05 July 1980 (BFBS): Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *19 July 1980 (BFBS): Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *07 August 1980: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *09 August 1980 (BFBS): Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *19 August 1980: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *23 August 1980 (BFBS): Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *28 August 1980: Split ( (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *30 August 1980 (BFBS): Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 *01 September 1980: Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 *08 September 1980: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *13 October 1980: Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *14 October 1980: DC-10 (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *18 October 1980 (BFBS): Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *18 October 1980 (BFBS): DC-10 (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *27 October 1980: Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *04 November 1980: Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 ;1981 *03 January 1981 (BFBS): Eisiger Wind (7") Off Course ASL 20 *18 January 1981 (BFBS): Eisiger Wind (7") Off Course ASL 20 *28 January 1981: Eisiger Wind (7") Off Course ASL 20 *09 February 1981: Eisiger Wind (7") Off Course ASL 20 *22 February 1981 (BFBS): When The Cat's Away Then The Mice Will Play (7" - Eisiger Wind) Rough Trade ;1983 *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 ;1988 *24 February 1988: Split (7") Rough Trade *24 February 1988: Ü (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) ;1989 *07 February 1989: DC-10 (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ;1992 *Best Of Peel Vol 49: 'DC-10 (Compilation LP-Swiss Wave The Album)' (Off Course) ;1993 *04 September 1993: ‘Ü (Various Artists LP - Lipstick Traces)’ (Rough Trade) (under the name of Kleenex) *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Ü (Angry Side) (v/a album - Lipstick Traces) Rough Trade (under the name of Kleenex) ;2001 *14 March 2001: Hedi's Head (under the name of Kleenex) *22 March 2001: 'Nice (2xCD-Liliput)' (Kill Rock Stars) *03 April 2001: Nice (under the name of Kleenex) *18 April 2001: Split (2xCD: Liliput) Kill Rock Stars *03 May 2001: Die Matrosen (2xCD - Liliput) Kill Rock Stars *06 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Split (album - Liliput) Kill Rock Stars *10 May 2001 (Radio Eins): Die Matrosen (2xCD - Liliput) Kill Rock Stars External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists